runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Recruiting
A key part of running a clan is recruiting. Recruiting is the act of getting new members to join the clan. =Why is Recruiting Important?= Recruiting is vital to a clan. Without recruiting new members, a clan will not be able to grow. A clan is it's members, and without any members, the clan will be useless. That is the reason that all clans go to great lengths to recruit new members. =Methods= There are many methods used to recruit new clans members. Some of these are: *Hiring Recruiters *Creating a thread on the RSB Recruitment Forums *Creating recruitment threads on other Forums *Advertising on the Internet *Creating Clan Websites such as on this wiki *Word of mouth Hiring Recruiters Some clans will give the position of Recruiter to clan members(s). Their job is to advertise the clan wherever they can and recruit as many new members as they can. They will use many of the methods above, and will often talk about their clan in public, asking people to join. Creating a thread on the RSB Recruitment Forums Creating a thread on the RSB Recruitment Forums is an excellent way to recruit new members. Lots of RuneScape players look at those Forums in search of a new clan to join. There are 3 Forums for clans to post recruitment threads on, for different types of clan, as well as a Forum for players looking for a clan. These are: *'Recruitment - Under 90 Combat' - This Forum is for clans with an entry requirement of up to 89+ Combat *'Recruitment - 100 Combat and Over' - This Forum is for clans with a requirement of at least 100+ Combat *'Recruitment - Specialist Clans' - This Forum is for clans who have a non-combat related entry requirement or no entry requirement *'Recruitment - Looking for a Clan' - This Forum is for players who are looking for a clan. Players will create threads, and clans will advetise on them. Creating recruitment threads on other Forums Many RuneScape related Forum have their own section dedicated to clans. Lots of clans will post threads in as many Forums as possible to attract a lot of attention. Advertising on the Internet Similar to above, clans will advertise in many places on the Internet (including making a page on the RuneScape Clans Wikia). Creating Clan Websites Lots of clans have their own website. It is a lot easier to run a clan from these, as there are no restraints on what they can post at all. Clans will often have their own Forum, so that other clans members can post to ask questions, or just talk to other members. One drawback is that owning a clan website usually allows you to be the only editor and if you have a high booming clan, it can be hard to keep up with member ranks. To counter this, some clans use their own Boards, and can let multiple people edit the site. Word of mouth One of the best recruitment methods is word of mouth. Clan members will tell their friends about the clan, who will, in turn, tell their friends. Also, some people will ask in game if anyone knows a good clan, and the clan will be passed on that way. Category:Articles